Facing the Music
by MariCareBear
Summary: Ephram and Amy have gone their seperate ways and after their lives have taken them seperate ways they meet up again and can they kindle what they never could have in Everwood?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue   
  
Amy   
  
Lightning struck the ground and the entire world was dark as it is before a rain storm before a drought, that's what I remember most about the day Ephram and I say good-bye. When in the reality that we will call reality it was a warm June day and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. But I don't ever remember things as they are exactly, my emotions control my memory. We were 18 and he was going to Juliard and I would be attending UCLA, to completely different schools in which we both wanted to go and while we were happy for each other we both knew that it was going to be weird to leave each other when we had become such constants in each others lives for the last three years. The best of friends, we had overcome every obstacle that had been thrown our way. We never dated Ephram and I, he had Madison and I had Tommy and then when he and Madison broke up Tommy and I were still happy and by the time Tommy and I broke up he was all ready with someone else; someone Bright had introduced him to, someone that was so perfect for him that it made me ache to see them together.  
  
But the last week before we were both supposed to go away to school we were both single and we spent nearly every minute with each other. It scared me to think that Ephram had become such a constant in my life and that in a very short period of time we would be at opposite ends of the country. I spent most of that week reassuring myself that unlike Tommy and Colin, Ephram wasn't going to disappear from my life completely, we would both be coming back to see our families over various vacations and we would always have summers together.   
  
Ephram   
  
Summers. Amy and I both figured that we would come back to see our families over the summers and we would always be there in Everwood at the same time, what a joke. We should have known that, based on our history together, that was never going to work. And it didn't, neither one of us took into account that we would be building lives in our new states, I guess we were just foolish enough to think that you remain friends with the people you knew in high school and that you will always be able to pick up right where you left off when you go home for vacation.  
  
What happened the summer after Freshman year? Amy got a great paid internship at a psychologists office and since she was planning on becoming a psychiatrist it was a great opportunity that she couldn't pass up. So she spent the first week after UCLA was released for the summer in Everwood, Juliard, on the other hand, didn't get out for another 3 weeks after UCLA and while I did spend the entire summer in Everwood Amy didn't come back. And by four years later Amy and I had, with the exception of a few phone calls on special occasions, had completey lost touch with each other.   
  
Amy   
  
Our fathers still interact daily so it's not like we don't know about each other's lives. I know that a year after Ephram graduated from Juliard he married someone he met there Elizabeth, Lizzie, I went to their wedding and I could see instantly why he had fallen in love with her. She was sweet and it was very obvious that she loved Ephram more than anything. I heard through Bright that she and Ephram had a baby about a year after they got married, a little girl who would probably be about five now I guess.   
  
Ephram   
  
My dad still keeps me filled in about what Amy had been up to. The last thing I heard she was a successful psychiatrist with her own practice that keeps her busy. She's not seeing anyone, far to busy my dad says almost as if a hint that I need to move on. But I haven't spoken to her in nearly 7 years, what are you supposed to say to someone after all that time? Can you really just call them up and say that you just wanted to chat? It doesn't seem possible to me and I vowed that as much as I missed Amy I wasn't going to call her up and burden her with my problems. I thought that meant that I wouldn't see her for probably another six years, I guess fate had other plans.   
  
Amy   
  
The day we ran into each other was raining, much the way I imagined the day we left. But the rain barely effected me, the instant I saw Ephram in the McDonalds in Phoenix Arizona the rain didn't effect me and it felt like a warm spring day, instead of the cold weather that was actually plaguing the city I had heard rarely had rain. It was a one in a million chance that I actually ran into Ephram, I was in Phoenix for a two week conference and I rarely ever actually eat fast food, and if I do it by drive through but I was starving and the line at the drive-thru was long. He sat in the area where only people with children ever sit and I caught a glimpse of him when I was heading toward the exit. I hadn't talked to my parents in awhile so I didn't believe that it was him at first, until he turned around and his shocked expression told me that it was Ephram Brown. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"Brook stay here." Ephram calls quickly to his daughter who is playing on the slide.  
  
"Okay Daddy." 5-year-old Brooklyn Brown calls back barely paying attention to her father who is quickly leaving the glass inclosed room.  
  
"Amy," Ephram comes to a stop standing in front of a woman he hadn't seen in years.  
  
Amy grins brightly at Ephram, "hi."  
  
"What are you doing in Phoenix?" Ephram asks right away.  
  
Amy makes a face, "a psychiatry conference, nothing so thrilling, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Brook and I moved here abut a month ago." Ephram responds.  
  
"You and Brook, where's Lizzie?" Amy asks not realizing how blunt it sounds until it is out of her mouth.  
  
"Lizzie passed away about 6 months ago." Ephram responds shortly.  
  
"Ephram I'm so..." Amy stops, immediately recognizing the look on Ephram's face that says, I don't want to talk about it. "So Phoenix? Why here? Why not Everwood?"  
  
"They offered me a job transfer here, so I took it. I did think about Everwood but then this came up, so here we are. How long are you in town for?"  
  
"A week and a half." Amy responds, "not really much fun but something I pretty much have to be at."  
  
"Daddy." Brooklyn had obviously tired of her game and she appears beside Ephram, "what's going on?"  
  
"Brook this is my friend Amy, Amy this is my daughter Brooklyn."  
  
Amy smiles at Ephram's daughter, who doesn't taken after him in an respect. She has bright blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that has a slight curl to it. "Hello Brooklyn."  
  
"Hello." Brooklyn responds simply staring at the strange woman who has captured his attention. "Daddy can I have ice cream?"  
  
Ephram turns his attention back to his daughter, "all right," Ephram hands his daughter two dollar bills.  
  
Ephram and Amy sit down and catch up for about 15 minutes until Brooklyn interrupts them, "Daddy I'm tired and I have to go to lessons in the morning."  
  
"Right, you have horseback riding, all right." Ephram turns to Amy, "I have to get her home but why don't you come over for dinner or something?"  
  
"That'd be great." Amy responds, "when?"  
  
"Is tomorrow good for you?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Yeah it's great."  
  
"Daddy," Brooklyn interrupts again.  
  
"What is it Brook?" Ephram asks.  
  
"I have dance tomorrow night." Brooklyn responds.  
  
Amy stares at the young girl amazed at how she was better at keeping track of her events than Ephram was. Ephram sighs, "that's right, do we have anything going on the day after tomorrow Brook?"  
  
Brooklyn shakes her head, "nope, that's good for us. You can come to dinner at 6 okay?"  
  
Amy smiles at the forward young girl, "all right, thank you very much for inviting me."  
  
Two days later Amy was standing in her hotel room wrapped in one of the robes they had provided and surveying her clothing options, something she had been doing for going on 30 minutes now. She didn't know why she was so concerned about her clothes, she kept telling herself that it was only Ephram, but that only seemed to make her more nervous. The rains that had started when she had arrived had given way to 100 degree heat and after being stuck in a hot suit all day she was looking for something much cooler to wear. Finally Amy decides on a pink light material camisole and a pair of long jean capris, realizing that she only has a short time to get ready Amy quickly pulls the clothes on and brushes her shoulder length dark blonde hair.   
  
Amy arrives at Ephram's house at exactly six with the directions Ephram had emailed to her. Reaching the door Amy can hear classical music drifting through an open window and she smiles, Ephram still played the piano, not wanting to make the music stop but not wanting to look stupid standing on their front porch Amy eventually rings the doorbell.  
  
Ephram is the one to open the door and the music still hasn't stopped even when Brooklyn appears next to her father wearing a black leotard, dark pink shorts and pink tights Amy realizes that Brooklyn must have been dancing.  
  
"You found the house." Ephram comments.  
  
Amy nods, "you gave good directions."  
  
Ephram nods, "good, listen I'm almost done with dinner, Brook why don't you give Amy a tour of the house?"  
  
Brooklyn nods, "all right." Grabbing Amy's hand she leads her throughout the house taking Amy first into the living room, a basic living room but Amy is shocked to see that there is no piano, and upon further investigation of the downstairs Amy finds that there isn't a piano in the house.  
  
"Wanna see my rooms?" Brook asks.  
  
Amy nods, "sure, if you want to show it to me."  
  
"I have two." Brook states as she leads Amy up the stairs, "one is for sleeping one is for practicing. Cause I have to practice for dance and gymnastics."  
  
Brooklyn leads Amy into the room where the music had been coming from and shows Amy the room that had been decorated in dance and gymnastics with everything you could imagine needing to practice for the various things. A mat on the floor took up half the room and the other half was a wood floor, "this is my practice room."  
  
"It has everything you'd need huh?" Amy asks.  
  
Brooklyn grins up at Amy, "Aunt Delia, Grandma Nina, and Grandpa Andy say I'm spoiled."  
  
Amy smiles back at the girl, "I was spoiled when I was your age too."  
  
"You were?" Brooklyn asks.  
  
Amy nods, "very, so where's your bedroom?"  
  
"In here." Brooklyn grabs Amy's hand again and leads her through the door in the room. Amy stares at the room that had to have been done by an interior decorator. The entire room is done in a dark pink/light red floral pattern and everything matches and is in perfect. "Aunt Tara decorated my room."  
  
"Is that your mom's sister?" Brooklyn nods. "She and Aunt Melody and Aunt Kyra helped us move to Arizona, with their husbands and my friends."  
  
"I thought your mom just had one sister?" Amy asks drawing on the limited knowledge she had of Elizabeth.  
  
Brooklyn nods, "come here." Dragging Amy over to one dresser she points at a huge picture frame collage with several pictures of Brooklyn and three other girls her age and then their mothers make appearances. Brooklyn points to the picture in the center she is on the far right and next to her is a girl with brown hair, next to her is an Asian girl with a grin that shows her front two teeth missing, and the final girl is an African American girl with an grin that is as toothless as the girl next to her. "Those are my best friends, that's me and my cousin Kyleigh, and then Carol and Ava."  
  
"And that's your mom right?" Amy asks pointing to the one she remembers as Lizzie, although she does recognize all four women from the wedding. Elizabeth was beautiful and this picture was no different, she looks like a model with her short blonde hair perfect and Brooklyn's bright blue eyes.  
  
"Yup! Wasn't beautiful?" Brooklyn asks.  
  
Amy nods, "she really was." 


End file.
